Plaisant Tranquillité
by FrancypantsIII
Summary: Originally Requested on the Hetalia Kink Meme: France/England, FACE family - Omegaverse: "...I just want Alpha!Francis coming home to his omega!Arthur and their babies nesting.. Bonus: They're nesting among Francis' clothes because the smell of their alpha makes them feel comfortable/happy/safe"


**Author's Note:**This oneshot was the result of a specific request on the Hetalia Kink Meme, meaning that I was given the idea and I ran with it.

**Warnings:**This oneshot involves Mpreg and is set in the Omegaverse, with obvious bits of yaoi. However, there is nothing explicit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Original Request:<strong>

_France/England, FACE family - omegaverse_

_"I'm not sure I saw a post like this - or dreamed about it? - but I just want Alpha!Francis coming home to his omega!Arthur and their babies nesting._

_Bonus:_  
><em>- They're nesting among Francis' clothes because the smell of their alpha makes them feel comfortablehappy/safe"_

* * *

><p>Whoever said that following your dreams would be easy obviously never did it themselves. Francis found himself turning the lock in the front door of his own business, absolutely exhausted from the day. There had been three weddings in the past week- two on the same day- and he covered everything from the cake to the wine to the little rolls that were served before everything so no one got mad. He handled baking, delivery, set up, and full-catering, including all the stress and bliss that came with it.<p>

At least the last couple was rather understanding. He gave them a complimentary bottle of wine and they allowed him to dine with them even. Francis loved seeing happy couples- it was a perk of his dream as a bakery and caterer. People always seemed to have a reason to smile, a reason to hug, to kiss, and to marry. It was very rare that Francis was unable to join the merrymaking at the catering job, but he made sure that the excuse was worth it.

And worth it Arthur was. Surely Arthur was waiting for him. Long had the two of them been bonded. Arthur's neck was decorated with Francis's marks, perfectly red with nips and bites, as if showing him off for the world to see. He was Francis's and Francis was his.

Their own wedding had been wonderfully touching. Francis smirked to himself, remembering the crimson blush across the Omega's cheeks. Arthur should wear white more often. The delicate lace around his neck, the meek attempt to keep him somewhat modest. It wasn't hard to tell that Francis had already had his way with the rosebud that Arthur was, considering he had been budding as well. It was hard to tell by mere sight, but when Francis got close enough, he could smell through Arthur's disguise. No matter how much he tried to convince his family otherwise, Arthur had thoroughly enjoyed Francis already, and was already working on their pups.

Having had left his mind to meander about his memories of his own wedding, recalling specific details like the rose pattern of the embroidery of Arthur's dress, the little jewels that Francis insisted be attached to his crown, and the initial utter refusal to wear something so frilly by his then-fiance, it seemed like time itself had abandoned all ships, bringing Francis to his home in no time.

After such a long day, the subtle remnants of rum, tea leaves, and the salty sea were lovely invitations to his home. Arthur's scent was relaxing, allowing Francis to take a deep breath, release the tension in his shoulders, and, quite literally, let his hair down. He was quiet with his work, setting his keys in the dish and hanging his coat, listening to the distant, muffled conversation-

"No, Alfred, put that down."

"Here, Momma?"

"No- over there."

"Like this, Mum?"

"Yes- very good- build a little fort for Mummy and Daddy."

Francis peeked around the corner from within the hallway, smirking at the sight of the twin pups fussing with a few of his shirts. His arrival was discreet, but obvious once his scent seemed to wash over the three in the room. Arthur had been reclining against the wall, reaching over his swollen stomach to adjust one of the pillows while Alfred and Matthew were almost playing in the clothing, blankets, pillows, and fabrics, following directions from their mum.

Arthur seemed to shudder, looking over to see Francis peeking around the corner. "Luv- you're home early." He muttered, readjusting the way he lay.

Having called attention to their father, the two little ones practically tripped over themselves trying to get to him. "Daddy!" Alfred yipped, barreling his way to the Alpha's leg. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging Francis's leg like there was no tomorrow. Matthew wasn't far behind him, gently holding onto the other one.

Smiling widely, Francis knelt down to hug the two. "Have you guys been helping Mum?" He ruffled their hair, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads.

"Yup~! I'm on pillow patrol!" Alfred brought a hand up to salute quickly, puffing out his chest as if to make himself look stronger. "Momma says I need to learn how to make nests right." He smiled a bit sheepishly, pulling his hands behind his back and shuffling in his place. "Mattie's been gettin' snacks and stuff." There was a soft nod from the other boy, proving so as he held up a granola bar and motioned to a stash tucked away in one of Francis's shirts.

"Don't forget about me here, you ninny." Arthur huffed, pulling a blanket over himself. "The nest is almost done. It's not complete without you, you know, Francis." He smirked a bit, nuzzling back against a pillow. He would've gotten up to go get welcome kisses and hugs, but Francis had already made his way over to Arthur's place.

"Do you really think I would?" He sat down next to him, wrapped an arm around his other side, and kissed him lovingly on the lips, then went about nuzzling him with his cheek and burying his face in Arthur's neck to scent him with all he had. Arthur seemed to melt, turning into putty in Francis's hands. "I could never forget my perfect little angel~"

Arthur hummed softly, turning his face to kiss Francis's ear. "You bloody shitbeard, I told you not to call me that." Regardless, he still curled up against the other, pulling the blanket with him.

"Mum needs to put a quarter in the swear jar!" Matthew chirped, sitting down on the other side of Arthur, Alfred next to Francis. He snuggled up close, right in the little gap between Arthur's arm and his body. He couldn't help himself, honestly, and gently poked Arthur's bulging belly to see if it would jiggle. It didn't seem to behave the way he wanted it to, but Alfred picked up on their little game and started poking Arthur back and forth.

"Now you two- be nice to Peter." Francis reached to tap both of their hands, and he nuzzled his face against Arthur's again reassuringly. "Play nice with your baby brother."

"But we can't even see him yet." Alfred pouted softly. "How are we supposed'ta be nice with him?"

"Yeah- when're we gettin' our brother?" Matthew added, peeking up at Arthur and Francis from behind Arthur's belly.

Arthur let out a soft breath, one he didn't know he was holding, and he let himself enjoy the warmth of his growing little family. "Baby's coming soon, but he's going to be tiny and weak and fragile. Momma's going to be spending a lot of time in the nest with Peter when he's here." He warned the others, wanting to prepare them for the lower percentage of his attention they're receive. "But once he's big and strong enough, you guys can play with him."

Alfred straightened up and puffed out his chest. "Big and strong like me!" He smiled, proud with himself. "Is Petie gonna be like me or like Mattie?" He scurried back to his place, more or less laying across Francis's thigh.

"We won't know." Francis gave the pup a gentle pat. "We won't know for a while. He's going to smell just like Maman for a while, but once he gets his own scent, we'll all know."

"I hope he's an Alpha like me." Matthew added quietly. "Then I can teach him stuff!"

"Nuh-uh- he's gonna be an Omega." Alfred insisted, holding on to Francis tighter.

"Or a Beta." Arthur added, making sure to include the third option. "He could be like himself."

Francis chuckled quietly, pressing his nose against Arthur's cheek. "We'd have a full set." He brought his hand down to gently caress Arthur's belly, feeling the muscle just below. "We need a girl to completely finish it." He looked up to the other, a sly expression written all over his face.

"If you think I'm going to let you pup me again, I swear, I'll end you." Arthur huffed, resting his head down on Francis's shoulder. "Maybe in a few years. I'll build the best mating nest I've ever built, and we'll go at it the best we ever had." He reached up to card his fingers through Francis's hair, gently tugging him closer and closer.

Francis took the hint and put his lips to Arthur's for a passionate expression of his love, and smirked when he pulled away a bit. "...is there much difference between a mating nest and a mothering nest...?" Absorbed in his own reality, he hadn't realised that he had gotten up and over Arthur, their noses mere inches apart.

"I suppose...we could have a little fun." Arthur mumbled, mulling it over. "Though you'll be rebuilding it if it breaks."

"Just think of it as I'm helping speed up the process." Francis smiled, starting to undo his belt. "I hear that mating is supposed to speed up the labor."

That practically sealed the deal. Anything to help it come and go faster. "Alfred, Matthew, give Momma and Papa some space." He ordered, propping himself up a bit so it was easier for himself to undress under the blankets. "Mum and Papa are going to do what Mommies and Daddies do in nests." He waved his hand at them a bit, enveloping Francis in the blankets so they wouldn't 'see' anything. It was perfectly alright for them to be in the nest with them- studies showed that being in a nest with parents while they mated boosted their own relations when they had their own mates. Matthew would treat his Omega better and Alfred would know what to expect from an Alpha.

Francis held the other's cheek in his hand as he brought his lips back to Arthur's neck, reminding him exactly who he belonged to, exactly who would come home for him every day, who would stay up late with him, and love him until his last breath. His family was the greatest thing in the world- there was nothing Francis would trade it for.


End file.
